


【德哈】Subway  NC-17

by Grace_ZZ



Series: 成年巫师读物 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 15:54:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19379923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grace_ZZ/pseuds/Grace_ZZ
Summary: 地铁的角落，风衣的下面。





	【德哈】Subway  NC-17

地铁里莫名的燥热，可能是因为到冬天，又在一个有热空调的密闭空间。哈利眯着眼打量着四周的乘客，他们有的靠在座位上打盹，沾满头皮屑的油腻头发点啊点。有的人拉着悬挂扶手，用带着困意的眼睛盯着坐在自己面前人的发旋。

他们无声地张大嘴巴打着哈欠，呼出温室气体，一同带出的还有口臭和水汽，闻着或许是没消化完的午饭。在这样的大气中，哈利烦躁地往角落里缩了缩，把头抵在冰凉的车壁上，这才缓和了一番脸上的热度——他很热。

就是这时候，一双手摸上了哈利的大衣腰际。哈利一惊，扭头谴责地看向环住自己的金发男人，压低声音道：“这是在地铁上，德拉科！”

回应他的是一个吻。德拉科无声地笑着，手却不安分地解开哈利棉风衣的扣子，探进他的毛衣，然后隔着衬衫慢慢在上面画圈打转。

哈利恶狠狠地扭头看了欲求不满的恋人一眼，腾出一只手想去制止他的动作。但德拉科可不给他这样的机会。他的手迅速上爬，隔着衬衫的衣料抓住哈利胸前的果实，用力一拧。

“嘶——”哈利把声音堵在牙根，刚刚那一个动作让他的上半身软了下去。他连忙伸出双臂撑在面前的墙壁上，大大呼出一口气。

哈利感到德拉科贴得更近了，对方的双手也不停地有技巧地按压揉捏着他的两点。那两颗果实很快地变得坚硬起来。当他们蹭过德拉科的手指和布料时，便敏感地发出一阵阵的痒意和微疼，以及丝丝快感。

“德、拉、科！马、尔、福！”哈利一字一顿地念道，他又惊又恼地发现自己的下身居然起了反应，欲望已经微微抬头，抵住了自己的修身长裤。

哈利咬紧嘴唇不让自己哼出声来，但他的双腿已经开始无意识地互相摩擦去缓解中间的瘙痒。他现在很想把脸贴在冰凉的墙壁上降温——他的脸烫得快要燃烧——这热空调怕不是开了三十摄氏度。

地铁开始减速，很快就停下来。一些人匆忙地走下，但有更多的人走了上来。哈利没来由感到一阵紧张，但他身后的恋人还是一副游刃有余的样子。

走上来的人很快都找到自己感到舒服的位子，要么站着刷手机要么坐着看报纸，没人注意角落里重叠的身影。哈利松了口气，但下一秒他差点因为德拉科伸进他裤子里的手而大叫出声。

德拉科的手一年四季都是冰冰凉的，在夏天他的双手是个天然的冰块包，但在冬天就不是很友好了。如此冰凉的手突然来到这篇敏感而温热的领域，着实把哈利吓得不轻。

“都这样了还嘴硬？”身后人缓慢的声音带着热气和蛊惑，把哈利熏得迷迷糊糊。

哈利红着脸争辩道：“还不是你乱摸……”要不是在地铁上，他一定会咆哮的。

德拉科嗤笑一声，像是承认了自己的罪行。他探过头来咬住黑发男子发红的耳垂，用牙齿慢慢磨蹭。下方的双手却迅速地略过那片黑色的丛林，摸到半抬头的欲望，然后慢慢用修长的手指勾勒欲望的轮廓。

“德，德拉科！”哈利有点受不住那过分的冷意，他被冻得有些疼。

但接下来德拉科富有技巧的撸动很快让哈利感受到了冰火两重天的感觉。他的内部是滚烫的岩浆，轰隆轰隆像是要喷发而出。他的外部是冰雪飘飘的南极，呼啸的冷风刺入骨髓。但却意外交织出了不断上升的快感。

很快德拉科的手也被捂热了，德拉科光靠感觉都知道手心已经湿透了。他坏坏地不停地挑逗哈利，时不时去揉捏那两颗圆润。哈利被这么弄得迷迷糊糊，直到德拉科突然恶意地用指甲大力刮了一下铃口，过人的快感直接让哈利全部交代在德拉科手中。他根本来不及憋住自己的惊呼，但好在地铁又到站了，提示音很好地掩盖住了一切。

哈利抵着墙壁喘了好久的气，周围人们的嘈杂声让他神经紧绷，根本不能好好享受这份快感。很快更让他惊恐的事发生了，他感到德拉科湿漉漉的手开始往后方游走而去。

“别在这儿，德拉科……”哈利轻声请求着。接着他抿紧唇脸色突变，因为他感到自己的风衣后摆被聊起来，自己隔着裤子感受到坚硬物体抵在自己股间。

“偶尔我们玩点刺激的，哈利。”德拉科这么说着，抑扬顿挫的话语带着迷惑人心的魔力。他又舔了一口哈利饱满的耳垂。

哈利觉得自己舌头都打结了，根本说不出完整的反驳的话来，“这不行……会被人看到的……”

“交给我。”德拉科亲了他的脸一口，一副胸有成竹的模样。

德拉科把哈利的风衣后摆往上翻折，却把自己的风衣往前拉了拉，遮住两人的下半身。同时哈利被往角落里再挤了挤，他们两人身后一米不到的距离处就有一对在用一副耳机听歌的情侣。

德拉科慢条斯理地将哈利的裤子退下二十公分，哈利感到自己的私密处和大腿根部立刻暴露在空气中，他不禁万分紧张地缩了缩。

用手指勾住对方湿掉的内裤慢慢往下拉，德拉科没有感觉到哈利的任何反抗，他盯着对方通红的脸颊得意地笑了，用另一只湿掉的手往那里探去。

被触摸到后穴的那一刻，哈利的肩膀抖了抖，喘息了一声。德拉科按压了那里几下就皱起眉，实在是太紧了。

“放轻松，波特。”

“有本事换你来。”哈利咬牙切齿地说着，还紧张地看了附近的人一眼。但他还是尽量去放松自己的身体。

德拉科不说话了，但他加快了扩张的速度。他不断地按压内壁四周的柔软，让它们分泌更多的液体来润滑，很快一根手指可以自由出入。

哈利不得不说在这种情况下，德拉科也很耐心。他知道对方也忍得很辛苦，但还是在慢慢扩张以免弄疼他。当第三本指头勉强可以进入时，哈利主动对德拉科嗫嚅着说：“可，可以了，你快点！”

德拉科有些迟疑地收回手，他先去重新整理了大衣下摆，哈利顶着后穴的空虚瞪着德拉科。几秒后他听见拉裤链的声音，德拉科的气息重新贴近，一寸火热抵在的哈利的后庭，接着慢慢挺紧。

进入的艰难程度两人都没想到。两人果然还是很紧张，尤其是哈利，这样一来德拉科进入了几公分两人都气喘吁吁。但德拉科也没再说什么，他只是来来回回浅浅地抽插起来，感觉上非常耐心。

哈利幻想着德拉科的表情，他现在很想回过头去看看。由于姿势，他们不能亲吻彼此，这倒是让他很不习惯。

又一次到站，门打开人们下车的那一刻哈利有着片刻的放松，德拉科抓住这个宝贵的瞬间，用力地顶胯将自己的欲望狠狠送了进去。

巨大的疼痛让哈利忍不住叫出声，但他立刻把嘴埋在自己的双手里，尖锐的叫声立刻被掐断了尾音。德拉科也没心思看有没有人注意这边了，他只是绷住脸站在那里，一边是伪装，一边是为了适应那惊人的紧致感，他被夹得很疼。

半分钟后，德拉科才重新动作起来。

由于是在地铁上，德拉科一开始也不敢有巨大的动作。但有着心理作用的加成，两人都感到奇艺的快感。

哈利羞耻地感受着德拉科欲望的形状，连上面的青筋也被穴肉给勾勒描摹而出。德拉科享受这份被包裹的美妙，咬着牙保持着速度。

没几分钟两人都开始贪心。德拉科听见哈利说：“快点，德拉科……”

“如你所愿。”德拉科按住哈利的腰部，迫使他弯下身，自己则加大了抽插的速度。渐渐有水声响起，淫靡之意蒸腾而起。

突然哈利的身体剧烈地抖动了一下，德拉科也随之停顿动作，接着他的脸上泛起笑容，和平时两人在家里做爱时如出一辙。他恶趣味地擦过那个点，但每次都不撞在上面，很快哈利就被这种欲擒故纵给弄得受不了了。

“德、德拉科！……唔……”哈利的鼻音里混合着哭腔，他回过头蹬了德拉科一眼。看着对方发红的眼角和湿润的眼瞳，德拉科心软下来。

算了。他吻吻哈利的眼角以示安抚，“这次先饶过你，波特。”

他开始大力撞击起来，每次都精准打中那个点。哈利实在忍不住自己的呻吟，呜咽声断断续续从他的指缝里漏出来。惊人的快感让他无力地随着德拉科的动作前后抖动，很快他的前端也流出液体一副要喷发的模样，德拉科却用手握住了它。

“！！德拉科！……哈啊……！你给我……放开唔……”

“一起，波特。”德拉科不为所动，只有流下的汗水和发红的眼角昭示着他也意乱情迷。他大力撞击着哈利的臀，像是要把自己的囊袋也送入对方的身体。

贯穿的快感几乎把哈利淹没。德拉科的坚挺每一次都达到更深的程度，粘腻的液体被大幅度的动作带出，顺着哈利的大腿慢慢留下。

生理性泪水夺眶而出，哈利的身体剧烈颤抖起来，所有的快感百川纳海，汇集到他下身的一点，却被生生阻断。

“……唔……快点松开……”

德拉科不闻不问最后大力耸动了十几下才释放出来，同时他松开了禁锢哈利欲望的手。哈利的前端颤抖着断断续续射出白灼，落在裤子和德拉科的手上。

射精后的哈利软绵绵直接倒进德拉科怀里喘着气，完全忘了自己还在地铁上。德拉科连忙扶正他，草草擦拭一番，用大衣裹住两人，在终点站下了车。

哈利疲惫地抬起眼皮看了眼挂牌，“我们应该在五站前就下车的。”

德拉科跌跌撞撞地抗住他，调整了一下姿势，然后大踏步地搂着哈利走上扶梯。

“要是我没记错，D出口一出去就是一家酒店。”

 

 

-FIN-


End file.
